Isis and Hannah
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hannah meets Isis again. Barney Bittman and Mickey from 'the Mack and Mickey Show' appear in this story too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Information: This story is set during the end of season 3 of Hannah Montana. **

* * *

**Isis and Hannah**

**Miley watch TV in her room. She flip through the channels and suddenly stop when she come across ****Barney Bittman's show where he review music.**

"And that was the new song 'Files Away' with our old favorite pop star, Isis. Come on! What sort of title is 'Files Away'...? Was she drunk when she wrote the song?" says Barney Bittman with his typical weird voice.

"Way to go, man! Burn her, Bittman!" says Miley with an evil smile. Miley used to be a fan of Isis, but since Miley met her ( while Miley were dressed as Hannah, of course ) and Miley saw what an ego-freak Isis is she hate her.

"Now let's say a few words about the new CD from country rocker Austin Rain..." says Barney Bittman. "Well what can I say? The boy's just another so called 'hunk' who airhead teen-girls find really hot!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" says Miley. She hate Austin Rain too.

Two days later Miley ( dressed as Hannah ) run into Isis at the LA Celeb Spa-Center.

"Miss Montana." says Isis with a cold hard voice.

"Isis." says Miley, sounding just as cold and arrogant as Isis.

"Never thought I'd meet you again..." says Isis. "You still sing? Isn't that soo pathetic, eh?"

"At least I get good reviews from Barney Bittman." says Miley as she does a hair-flip with her long blonde Hannah-hair.

"Who care what that old dick-face thinks? I'm more of a star than you'll ever be, Hannah." says Isis with confidence.

"Bittman may be a freak, but he's freak who tend to know good music and he says nice things about me on his show." says Miley.

"You should stop singing, Hannah. I'm sure you can find something else to do." says Isis with an evil smirk.

"Oh! What about you? Isn't it time for you to retire, huh?" says Miley.

"Don't dare call me old, miss Montana!" says Isis as she slap Miley in the face.

"Never touch me again, bitch!" says Miley as she grab a hold of Isis's purple top and rip it in half.

"You're gonna buy me a new top!" says an angry Isis.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Miley.

"Okey! Me neither." says Isis.

"Go suck some dick, 'cause that's all ya are good at! Buh-bye!" says Miley as she walk away.

"Eat ass, Hannah!" says Isis.

The next day Miley and Lilly appear on 'the Mack & Mickey Morning Show' as Hannah and Lola.

Mack's sick so it's just Mickey and the two young teen-women.

"So, Hannah..." says Mickey. "What do you think of Isis now that her new single's out?"

"Should I tell the truth?" says Miley.

"Yes, of course, Hannah." says Mickey.

"The honest truth is...I hate her! She's a stupid stupid arrogant bitch! I've met her and she treat me like a lame kid, as if I was nothing more than a wannabe in her eyes." says Miley.

"Wow, Hannah! Don't you think you're too hard on her...?" says Micke in a calm voice. She's surprised to hear Hannah talk about Isis like that.

"No!" says Miley. "For all I care Isis might just as well drop dead or something..."

"What do you say, Lola?" says Mickey to Lilly.

"I agree with Hannah. We both hate Isis." says Lilly.

"Isis is a fuckin' bitch." says Miley.

"So it's not true that you used to like her music?" says Mickey to Miley.

"It is true that I used to like her music, but that was before I found out that she care for nobody other than herself." says Miley.

"Lola, were you an Isis-fan too?" says Mickey.

"I was, but I'm not anymore. Never will be again!" says Lilly.

"Okey, let's talk about something else now." says Mickey. "Hannah...please tell us a little about what you do on your free time."

The next day Miley and Lilly hang out at the beach.

"Do ya think we'll ever gonna like Isis again, Lils?" says Miley.

"No, we'll probably hate her forever, Miley." says Lilly.

"You're probably right, Lilly..." says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

Later that day Miley is in her room, reading Hannah's fan-mail on her computer.

"Hi, bud! How're ya feelin' today?" says Robby Ray as he enter his daughter's bedroom.

"I'm fine..." says Miley with a small smile.

"Are ya sure?" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah, daddy!" says Miley with a girly voice.

Later that night Miley has nightmares about Isis.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope ya like this little story...**


End file.
